Sensacion
by El morador
Summary: Rose disfruto de una mañana con Edward y su hija... Por el momento. Rosed, EdxNoah Post Conqueror of Shambala


Edward X Rose

_Sensacion._

_Liore 1930_

El calor de la unión de sus cuerpos le fue reconfortante, pasar sus dedos como si fueran un peine por su cabello dorado, el apoyarse en su hombro como si esta fuera una almohada, incluso el tomar de la mano el _Automail _de Edward que a pesar del frio metal sintió cierta… Calidez.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron, su color oro fundido siempre fueron tan cautivadores para ella, unos ojos que habían mostrado decisión, miedo, culpa, alegría, melancolía, hoy la miraron con aprecio.

Entonces Edward sentándose suavemente en la cama miro a los hermosos ojos amatista de Rose y de manera suave dijo.

– Buenos días, Rose – La voz de Edward fue suave

– Buenos días Edo – Fue la respuesta de Rose, la cual le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ed.

– Estas más cariñosa de lo normal, ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto curioso Edward

– No estoy segura…– Mientras pensó eso se oyó una voz aguda que los interrumpió

– Mamá papá – Una niña pequeño de piel moka igual que su madre y pelo negro carbón

– Nina Buenos días – Fue la respuesta de Ed

– Nina ¿Cómo amaneciste? – Pregunto Rose acercándose junto con Ed a su pequeña hija.

– Bien, aunque me gustaría acostarme con ustedes esta noche – Dijo la niña de manera avergonzada

Rose la levanto en sus brazos y la llevo a su cama acompañada por Edward, cuándo se acostaron la niña rápidamente se acomodó entre los dos.

Edward acaricio las mejillas de Nina mientras esta cerraba sus ojos, sintió el toque de Rose y al voltear vio que ella tenía una mirada vidriosa, antes de que el preguntara Rose lo rodeo con sus brazos y se apoyó en su pecho.

– ¿Rose te pasa algo? – Pregunto Ed preocupado

Ella dijo con voz suave y baja – Ed… Te quedaras conmigo–

– Claro que s Rose, sabes que no te abandonare –

– ¿Lo, prometes? –

Tomándola en sus brazos y acercando su cara a la suya la beso de una manera tierna y le dijo _Promesa_.

Tras eso ella se quedó dormida con Edward y Nina.

…

De pronto la chica de mechones rosas se despertó con su hija, pudo sentir las cálidas lágrimas en su rostro los cuales quito con sus manos.

En una habitación de paredes color arena donde solo estaba acompañada por su hija, nadie más estaba con ellas.

Esto había sido algo que paso no común, pero si regularmente.

Cuando le habían dicho del breve regreso de Ed ella se lamentó de no poder haber estado cuando este apareció sin embargo el verdadero problema fueron estos sueños, se veía a ella y a Ed como una pareja y eso la sorprendió.

Ella estaba bastante agradecida con Edward pero ella siempre se dijo que no llegarían a nada más, y por otro lado sentía que de alguna manera Edward estaba con ella, en su cama, cuándo salía, con su hija.

Ella le pregunto a los que estuvieron si sabían algo de Edward, solo sabían que llego de una especie de portal, Rose le pregunto a Winry si es que tenía también una sensación de la "presencia" de Ed, ella le dijo que no.

Rose miro al extremo de su cama y sintió otra vez que Ed de alguna manera aún estaba con ella.

Una puerta en un vacío totalmente blanco, sin un lugar fijo aparente donde pareciera que estuviera flotando, una puerta se alza imponente.

La gran puerta de metal que recordaba a la plata sin nadie alrededor, tenía en sus bordes esculturas de personas en variadas posiciones, en lo alto la figura de un bebe mientras este era sostenido por varios brazos.

En la puerta una escritura en latín o ingles antiguo estaba tallada en esta, y cuándo las enormes puertas se abrieron se revelo el otro lado de la puerta.

_Alemania 1930_

_Mañana_

Noah lentamente abrió sus ojos cafés, su cabello negro noche se encontraba bien acomodado, su despertar fue recibido con un sentimiento de soledad el cual rápidamente se desvaneció al ver a Edward junto a ella, el calor que emitía fue reconfortante después de varios años de soledad.

Pasando suavemente su mano por los mechones dorados de Edward, Noah se llegó a preguntar si era Rose la que provocaba esta sensación después de todo Rose era ella no sería tan descabellado pensar que de alguna manera se influirían entre sí.

Sintió la mano de Edward en la suya y al voltear vio que Edward había despertado.

– Buenas días Noah– Saludo Ed de manera dulce mientras se paraba de la cama y ponía los zapatos.

– Buenos días Edo – Dijo Noah mientras esta también se preparaba para cambiar.

Mientras este con él, las cosas irán a mejor, tanto para mí como para la otra yo.

Y con ese pensamiento al terminar prepararse lo beso.

_Gracias por leer espero lo hayas disfrutado._


End file.
